Under The Stars
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Naruto and Sakura take some time to lie under the stars together, chatting a little bit as they do so. Implied NaruSaku, takes place during Shippuuden.


**This is a little one-shot I wrote for my favourite artists on deviantART. I made it NaruSaku since that's their OTP. **

**I also made this that it would be a likely situation to happen during a "free" moment in Shippuden, or the manga even!**

**Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**You all should know I do not own Naruto. Never have, never will. So there.**

**--**

"...Sakura?"

The rosette, laying back on the cool grass as she looked up at the stars, turned her head toward the blonde.

"Yeah, Naruto?" She replied.

Naruto paused, gathering his words, and then smiled foxily. "I had a lot of fun tonight!"

Sakura rolled her green eyes, but smiled anyway. "So did I."

"We'll have to do it more often!"

"Mm..." Sakura pretended to think. "All right, but only if you pay from now on."

Naruto's face dropped. "Oh come on, Sakura!"

"You dolt." Sakura hit him on the head lightly with her palm. "I was just kidding."

"...Oh! Oh!" Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I knew that! Just making sure you were paying attention!"

"Oh really?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Really really." Naruto grinned.

"Well then." Sakura looked back at the stars.

"...Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered...what's beyond those stars?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked a bit puzzled.

"You know, if there's...other places beyond this universe." Naruto shrugged. "Like, are we alone? Or is there life out there?"

Sakura pondered that, and then shrugged. "Beats me. I wouldn't be surprised. But I guess all we can do is safely say that no one has found that out yet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto agreed. "I just hope aliens don't like ramen..."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Sakura teased.

"Not really." Naruto looked at her.

"Oh? So then what else clouds your mind, O Great Future Hokage?" Sakura smirked.

"Um...well...uh...that is...all my friends, you, the village...ya know, life." Naruto blushed a bit.

"Is that so?"

"...Yes?"

Sakura giggled. "You still haven't changed, have you?"

"Nope." Naruto grinned. "Not a bit!"

"I'm quite sure." Sakura smiled a bit. "...Naruto, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, Sakura! Anything!"

"...Don't ever change."

The blonde looked at her quizzically, wondering what she was trying to say. But he just shrugged. "Well okay, whatever you say." He lay back on the grass, looking up at the stars.

Sakura smiled. She knew he would be true to his word.

After some time, Naruto's hand crawled to Sakura's, gently holding it. She seemed surprised at the gesture, but made no attempt to pull away. They entwined their fingers, gently squeezing.

Turning his head to look at her, Naruto smiled warmly. He couldn't think of anything better than laying here, under the stars, looking sweetly to his dream girl.

Noticing him looking, Sakura looked back at him. She was neutral for a moment, but she smiled back at him.

I guess I'm really lucky to have a friend like him. Sakura thought.

Very slowly, they started to lean toward each other, eyes drifting closed. Neither of them seemed to know what was happening, but they didn't care. Closer...closer...

"Hi there."

Both of them jumped slightly, looking up to see Kakashi standing over them. His single eye looked amused.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Naruto blushed, so did Sakura, and they pulled their hands apart, standing up.

"No...not at all!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, it's quite late, isn't it? Shouldn't you two be safe and warm, snug in your beds?" Kakashi teased.

"We're not children, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura reminded him.

"Oh, so I can't look out for the safety of my own students? How sad." Kakashi said in mock offense.

"Whatever. I'll take you back, Sakura." Naruto offered.

Sakura smiled. "I'd like that a lot, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "Great! Let's go."

Kakashi disappeared, and the two of them headed off back into the village, to where Sakura's house was.

Despite their duties as ninja, along with other aspects of their lives, they knew that they would always try to make time to have another evening like this.

Together, under the stars.


End file.
